Imma Rip His Dick Off
by penaschmidt
Summary: Finn finds out about Saul. Warning: Some coarse language, may be triggering I dunno.


**So basically, I gave in and decided it was finally time for me to start writing some MMFD stuff. This is my first ever MMFD piece and I don't really know if I've grasped the characters that well yet, but I hope to improve with some practice, so be nice (I know you will)**

**Also, I'm the kinda person that really like prompts because I need something to spark an idea, so if you're finding that you have prompts that all the really good writers haven't gotten around to yet because they are too amazing, shoot it to me if you like. **

Rae had never anticipated telling Finn about _that _night. It really had just slipped out and before she had a chance to take back what she'd said, Finn was on her like peanut butter on toast.

…

They had been talking (which was something they had been working on since their reconciliation) about the night Finn had left for Leeds. He had brought it up, wanting to let Rae know that the last thing he really wanted to do was leave her, explaining to her that he only did it because he couldn't see any other option. Deep down, Rae had always known this, but she let him continue anyway. After he finished she apologized for not telling him to stay like she knows she should've. Finn just laughed her off, telling her all was forgiven.

"I hope that party was damn good enough for you to leave me in the lurch like that" He had said it nonchalantly, with a smile so she knew he was only joking. But the words came out before she could stop herself.

"Definitely not after what happened that night" As opposed to the tone of Finn's comment, Rae's had not been spoken so casually. It had been coupled with a downcast look and a frown. And she hadn't even meant to say it.

"What d'ya mean?" Finn's smile had suddenly disappeared and turned into a look lying somewhere between confusion and concern.

"Nuthin', just a shit party is all" Rae tried her best to act like there really was nothing to tell, but Finn had been awfully perceptive lately and he saw straight through it.

"Bollocks, you wouldn't 'a said it like that if it was_just _a shit party"

She'd gone and done it now. She had to tell him. Lying wasn't an option. She had done too much of that in the past and it was time to man the fuck up. If Finn loved her the way she thought he did, he wouldn't think any differently of her. So she took a deep breath and began telling Finn everything that happened that night.

"Well, as you know, Chlo introduced me to those guys at that carnival…" she had started the story recapping every microscopic detail of the night, hoping the boring stuff would ease her and him before she got into what really needed to be said.

Finn had started looking confused, wondering what the big deal was about her getting drunk and making out with Chloe, he thought that was kinda hot. But then Rae got further into her retelling and Finn's face slowly began changing.

"He just came out of nowhere…wouldn't let go…told me to touch it" Finn's mind was in such a state that he couldn't make out the whole story, but he got what he needed to. He understood what had happened. He hadn't even let Rae explain that she had stopped him and that it hadn't happened before he jumped up fuming, fist going straight into the wall.

"FINN!"

"I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna find that fucker and I am going to rip his dick off and feed it to sharks" Finn frantically started pacing the room, anger coursing through his veins. He never knew he could feel like this. Nobody touches his girl without her permission and gets away with it. Nobody.

Finn ran down the stairs, out his front door and continued pacing in the front yard, having no control over what he was doing. Rae ran out after him.

"Finn, what the hell are you doin'?"

"Where the fuck is he, I gotta find him, I gotta kill him" Finn mumbled his mantra like he was a crazy person talking to himself, continuing walking up and down his driveway. All Rae could think was lucky nobody could see him because they'd think she'd sent him mad.

"Finn, you need to calm down, you're not gonna find 'im out here, why don't you come back inside and we can put on a record and just relax" She didn't know how she was doing it. She had just retold the story of how she was almost raped and yet she was the one holding herself and her boyfriend together. She sure had come a long way.

But Finn didn't listen. He was in the red zone, out of control, he couldn't be negotiated with. He continued his tirade, never leaving the confines of his property, perhaps his body telling him he really did have no idea where to be going to find Saul. It was after a good few minutes that Rae gave in. She was strong, but not that strong. She ended up plopping down onto the front steps, burying her face in her hands and finally let the tears she'd been holding in come out.

Ironically, it was her giving up that made Finn come back into control of himself. The moment he heard her cry and saw her sitting there, he realised what he had just done. His girlfriend, his whole world had just told him that she had almost been raped and he had done nothing to comfort her, but instead was worried about his own emotions and completely flew off the handle. He had been a complete knob head.

Finn rushed to sit down next to Rae, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry. He let her calm herself down before he apologized. Telling her how stupid he was for raging like that. Telling her what he should have done and wishes he had done and that he was a bad boyfriend.

"Shut up Finley" Rae cut Finn's ramble of sorry's off. She had called him Finley, which meant she wasn't angry at him. Finn thanked the heavens that he had such a wonderfully forgiving girlfriend even when he didn't think he deserved to be forgiven.

"You're not a bad boyfriend. I kinda like knowing that you'd want to do that to him, he deserves it and plus imagining his dick being thrown into a shark tank is probably the best image of him I could ever have" she tried to laugh it off, even though deep down she knew the only image that would ever come to mind when it came to Saul was not pleasant. Finn laughed back at her and held her closer.

"But I'm not telling you where he lives though, I don't want you actually doing it"

"Why not?"

"Because I need you here with me, not in prison"

Finn squeezed Rae tight, never wanting to let go, in fear that someone else would hurt her. "I would make it look like an accident" Finn whispered into her ear with a cheeky grin before kissing her gently on top of her head.


End file.
